narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bobu Nomi
Bobu Nomi" (ボボ能美, Bob McFlea)". Given this name by his outlandish parents, he has lived with it ever since. He is the son of a rogue Uzumaki and Aburame, who taught him the ways of the ninja before they were killed for their bounty when he was aged 20. Appearance Bobu has a relatively meagre and slender appearance, seeming to lack muscle and general proficiency as he moves about with the sloppiness of a civilian. With ragged clothes more reflective of a beggar, they serve the purpose of concealing his body like a regular Aburame, whilst seeming weak like a regular civilian. His face is dirty and ragged, as if worn with age, despite being only 25 years old. On top of his ragged appearance, he is often seen wearing a huge, torn cloak which covers his entire body further. Personality He takes the persona of an incorrigible old man, always complaining about everything as he goes about his daily work of physical labour. He is completely paranoid for his safety, though he does not show it, and has 2 different personas, with one being the highly trained, analytical mind reflective of his ability, and the other being the angry old man who acts as sloppy as a civilian. However, despite the distinctive nature of these 2 personalities, it is nigh-impossible to know when he is truly sloppy and when he is acting sloppy on purpose. Background Born from an Uzumaki and Aburame rogue nin, he lived in seclusion from the rest of the world, learning Fuuinjutsu, Ninjutsu and clan jutsu from his parents. Since young, his parents drilled into him the importance of the basics, leading to him training them to an absurd degree. Critical thinking was also developed in the household, where he was taught to see things from all perspectives, regardless of the feasibility of his strategies, and to go about achieving them no matter the difficulty in doing so. This has led to the development of several of his skills in Fuuinjutsu (which was most aptly suited for a critical thinker like him), and the application of those in his Aburame jutsu, and basic Taijutsu, such as Shunshin, Substitution and Bunshin no Jutsu. However, just as he had begun to fluorish under his father's guidance, developing his own branch of Aburame ninjutsu, his father passed away from being caught by Hunter Nin, and promptly killed. His mother grieved for several days, and out of anger, taught him more Fuuinjutsu, accelerating his learning. After those few days, she saw in the room a letter left by her husband, which she read on her own and later left Bobu Nomi to read by himself. Basically, her husband had learned the basics and crafted a letter only to be released upon his death. It revealed all the techniques Aburame had to know, and the expression of his heartfelt love to both of them. This spurred Bobu Nomi to train much harder than before, using his expert intellect and relatively great chakra reserves to train endlessly in both Fuuinjutsu and Aburame Ninjutsu. However, this was not sufficient as, despite his mother's great longevity, ended up being killed when she was on her way back to the secret place where they lived. Bobu was forced to pack his belongings, sealing them up, to leave the area, as he knew that he was no longer safe. At that point in time, Bobu had learned as much of Fuuinjutsu as he could from his mother, and kept the expert guides on Fuuinjutsu in seals engraved on himself. Desiring to fulfil his parent's hopes for him, and understanding that he would need a degree of skill before he could do his family name proud, he began training, doing odd jobs such as manual labour using his clones while training in a secret sealed area developed by himself. Eventually, after developing his own repertoire of techniques, he arrived at Uzushiogakure, desiring to be a Genin there. "I will do you proud, mother, father. I will do my best to make you happy." He remarked to himself as he moved in, sentimental and all. Abilities Bobu Nomi's abilities mainly revolve around Fuuinjutsu and Aburame Clan Ninjutsu, however he often relies on Taijutsu and the basics as well to make his techniques more effective. Basic Ninjutsu Bobu Nomi is proficient in all basic ninjutsu, such as the shunshin, bunshin, and transformation jutsus. Chakra Enhancement Bobu Nomi normally uses Chakra Enhancement to grip onto surfaces, increasing his sturdiness in battle. Using his chakra as an anchor, he often executes powerful blows whilst seeming to be an iron hard wall. He is also able to enhance his body casually to become stronger, though these are not as pronounced or effective when compared to true experts. In the case of Bobu, his mastery over these Taijutsu techniques are such that he would be able to hold his own against Taijutsu experts. Unnaturally Large Chakra Reserves Being an Uzumaki, Bobu possesses large chakra reserves. This has gotten even more pronounced with the amount of chakra shared with him by his Kikaichu. However, this is seen by Bobu to be a bane as much time has to be spent in refining his chakra control for specific techniques. Elemental Specialty Bobu's natural element is lightning and fire, which are deadly elements against his very own bugs. He has since learned several of these elemental ninjutsu, and can conjure basic lightning ninjutsu against his enemies, formulating both lightning and fire into any shape he desires to. However, these specialties have limited utility, considering that Bobu has developed a Fuuinjutsu capable of channelling many elements and techniques at one time. Fuuinjutsu Mastery and Techniques Bobu Nomi possesses a trait that is desired in most Fuuinjutsu Masters - Creativity. Using this creativity and his analytical skills, he had deconstructed many seals and made his own original versions of them, preventing enemy seal masters from deducing the inner workings of his seal on sight. Some abilities he possesses include the Generic Sealing Technique, Fuinjutsu Trap, Unsealing Technique, and the Chakra Draining Seal. However, to Bobu, these are just the basics, and he has developed several of his own. Useless Seals Bobu has many seemingly useless seals on his body. One is a seal connected to another seal in the ocean, a transport seal which allows him to transport water to where he is at. He has another seal in a volcano as well, used to transport lava, and various other seals of useless purposes. Many of these seals contain weapons and other assorted equipment. Thus, don't be surprised if Bobu summons many weird things in battle. Aburame Ninjutsu He possesses all the assorted Aburame Ninjutsu, most notably the generic Kikaichu and Kidaichu. He has trained them to be relatively fire and lightning resistant, allowing them to drain chakra from the enemy for a short amount of time if they are coated in lightning and fire, before dying out. This makes them useful to temporarily block/weaken fire/lightning techniques unleashed by the enemy. Bobu normally uses bug clones in battle, as he deems them to be suitably powerful to use as a distraction. With his mastery over them, and his awareness of chakra in chakra sensors, he has successfully been able to mimic his chakra signature in all clones, such that they are indistinguishable to all sensors, even those with Sharingan. He has developed one particular ability with these bugs, though. Kikaichu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Yes, that's right, his Kikaichu can now clone to vastly enhance their cloning and chakra absorption capabilities. Oh, and they can explode using the Bunshin Daibakuha jutsu. This technique is hardly used as his Kikaichu regenerate fast enough on their own during battle.